


Take a cha-cha-cha-chance

by OnlySkyAboveMe



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Stars on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySkyAboveMe/pseuds/OnlySkyAboveMe
Summary: 'They say it's your birthday...'





	Take a cha-cha-cha-chance

**_May 17 2018, Rogers Arena, Vancouver_ **

 

Stars align so they say. 

Our first Olympics were on home ice. Our last we skated 20th on the 20th having skated together for 20 years. And now this season draws to a close on my birthday, of all days, in Vancouver, of all places.

The tour has been fantastic. The standing ovations before the Michael Jackson number didn't stop after Halifax, they became tradition, each city trying to outdo the other to shower us with love. Moulin Rouge got better too, the passion and the love we portray on the ice grew far more than we ever thought it would. The lighting crew, Scott and I had great fun teasing the crowds at the end too, in London we waited almost a full minute before leaning in for the kiss on the cheek as the lights went out. I fear people may have fainted!

Tonight feels different. It’s almost like the end of an era. Our champions tour is coming to a close. Soon we will just be the two of us again, our teammates all going their different ways into retirement or new competitive programmes. We have plans too, so many of them. Whilst finishing the tour is bittersweet, the future excites us both.

Chiddy and Kurt managed to pull me onto the ice before the show began, and the whole crowd, cast and crew sang Happy Birthday to me. Scott has his arm round my shoulder the whole time, bellowing the song out like it was the national anthem. I cried, it was touching, but so embarrassing! I’d learnt after that first night in Halifax that waterproof mascara would be necessary on this tour.

You Rock My World went down a storm yet again. The programme had evolved, grown sharper. Sam had caught up with us in Montreal and ironed a few things out. We had fun, we laughed, we teased the crowd. They went wild.

By the time it came around to doing Moulin Rouge for the last time I felt overwhelmed. Knowing that this might be the last time we perform this programme, THE programme, OUR programme, sent my heart racing and my stomach filled with butterflies. I had to be passed a tissue by one of the crew as the pre-taped introduction played before we took the ice. As the music started and we took our positions, awaiting the newly cut opening beats for this tour performance, Scott squeezed my hand we both took a breath and we began.

It was exhilarating, like Nationals or the Olympics all over again. The crowd was entranced and flitting between awed silence and deafening cheers at our signature lifts. As the music transitioned to Come What May Scott’s eyes found mine, and he have me a look of such intensity and depth that I almost stumbled. I didn’t hear anything during those last couple of minutes, his eyes never left mine and for once he didn’t sing along, I could feel his gaze burning into my soul.

After we hit our final pose the crowd erupted, the noise and the standing ovation was enough to rival the audience in Pyeongchang. We took our bows, I could feel the tears overflowing from my eyes. The crowd noise died down a little, as the lights began to fade, but much more slowly this time. It was odd, we had worked on that lighting cue for the whole tour, we had it down perfectly. The lights were no longer red, they had morphed into an ethereal gold. I glanced to Scott in confusion. He met my eyes, smiled broader than I’d seen in years and slowly sank down onto one knee, his hands reaching to unclasp his gold chain round his neck. As he pulled it away from under his shirt I saw that the long-lost cross had been replaced by a thin gold band, with diamonds that shined brightly under the arena lights. I looked into his eyes, which were earnest and swimming with tears, and I gasped. The lights went out. I could only hear my heartbeat in my ears. Chiddy told us after that people could hear the crowd’s screaming in Vancouver harbour.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head. I went with it. It would be amazing. If it actually happened, I'd eat my hat.


End file.
